


Who Are You and Why Did You Do This

by Rays_Of_Write



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir-centric, All of the listed characters in the oneshot will get one, Angst, Gen, Identity Reveal, Not Canon Compliant, final battle of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rays_Of_Write/pseuds/Rays_Of_Write
Summary: For safety reasons both Ladybug and Chat told one person each that they were Paris' superheroesChat told Nathalie
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Who Are You and Why Did You Do This

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few months ago and just thought I'd post it!   
> Enjoy!

Chat Noir shut his eyes tight and brought his hands up to his face, readying himself for the blow Hawk Moth was about to inflict on him. They were on the Eiffel Tower, fighting an seemingly endless battle that hinted at the defeat of Hawk Moth. He had nearly fallen off many times, and even if he was a cat, he didn’t always land on his feet. He was beginning to grow tired, scared even, but he didn’t let it show. He didn’t want to worry Ladybug. 

But he knew he couldn't jump away in time, so he readied himself for the attack. 

Yet it never came. 

It was deadly silent, the only sounds the oh-so familiar ringing of sirens and the chatter of onlookers or reporters. 

Silence was odd to him, as if Hawk Moth changed his mind midswing, as if the gods bestowed a revelation upon him. Chat didn’t dare hope. After all, Hawk Moth couldn’t resist a blow towards him or Ladybug, so why did no yelp of pain follow him closing his eyes?

It was confusing, and it made his head hurt, so he opened his eyes. 

Chat expected to be met with the wonderfully bright and familiar color of red that was his Lady’s suit, but he wasn’t. 

Instead he was met with navy, calm and understanding, like the night sky without a moon. 

Mayura. 

He was confused, everyone was. Hawk Moth looked perplexed, maybe even betrayed. Ladybug’s eyes were wide open, shocked. 

But Mayura looked calm, not even conflicted or bitter.

She pushed down Hawk Moth’s staff with her fan, which was still pointed at her, just inches from impact. Chat could not see her face but he imagined it was one of her softer moments, stern yet a kindness in her eyes that was unmatched. 

Mayura had flaws, working with Hawk Moth being one of the top ones on Adrien’s personal list, but she was understanding, loyal, passionate, and brave.

But she was the most confusing out of all of them. Ladybug had her odd moments, and Hawk Moth did too, but Mayura had appeared randomly during one of the fights and saved Hawk Moth. 

She was a piece of the puzzle that just didn’t click. Who was she? Why did she decide to help Hawk Moth? What were her motivations? None of it made any sense. Especially now, when she saved him. 

Every shuffled into a more relaxed, yet hesitant position. No one raised a weapon against the other side; they stood, at an impasse. 

All eyes were on Mayura; Ladybug’s expression was quizzical as if trying to figure out why she had saved Chat Noir and Hawk Moth’s eyes held a deep rooted confusion mixed with sadness, as if he wished, desperately so, to understand. 

Mayura glanced first at Hawk Moth and then Chat Noir. Her eyes were not drawn to the cameras hovering midair, filming the odd interaction. 

“I’m loyal to the Agreste family.” Her first statement came out easily, her voice the same unwavering tone it normally was, but her second expression was more hesitant, as if it was giving out information she didn’t wish to give out. “And, I’m loyal to all of it.”

Chat was confused; her statements implied that not only she knew that he was Adrien, but also that there was a second Agreste on the Eiffel Tower. 

His head was spinning, one thing at a time. 

He glanced at Ladybug who looked just as puzzled; if anything he may have been understanding the situation better than her. 

He had been so careful around the people in his household, making sure there was never any evidence he was Chat Noir. 

Only one person knew. 

He had convinced Ladybug to tell one person each who their identities were, someone they could trust, so if anything happened they would know. 

He had been conflicted about who to tell; he knew his father would put a stop to him saving Paris and his lady needed him, so he couldn’t tell his father. Same with any other family members. 

He hadn’t told his body guard either. 

He had told Nathalie, someone he had grown to trust over the years. He knew she wouldn’t tell. 

Her face when she had told him almost looked conflicted, but he had rubbed it off as worry or confusion. Her main reaction had been that calming look she had and just a murmur of a ‘thank you for telling me,’ before walking away. 

Adrien didn’t follow Nathalie to make sure she wouldn’t tell his father because he trusted her. 

But all of this meant Nathalie was Mayura. 

She hadn’t told Hawk Moth, if the look on his face was anything to by. 

Yet Chat, he was confused, eyes wide and a cold sweat on his skin. Nathalie hadn’t promised to protect him no matter what, but it was implied. 

Which led Adrien back to Nathalie’s comment; she was loyal to all of the Agreste family. 

Mayura was loyal to Hawk Moth. Nathalie was loyal to Gabriel Agreste. 

Was his own father the super villain he has been fighting for so long?

Was Ladybug right when she suspected him before?

His father had been cold, it had been hard for him after Emile died, but why, out of all the things he could have done, did he become a supervillain?

The Ladybug and Cat miraculous were yin and yang, a balance that would grant a wish, something that would change the world, making the impossible possible. 

What did his father so desperately want?

Chat glanced around, the only thing moving were the cameras filming them. 

He took a step. It was now or never. 

“Mr. Agreste.” It was odd to call his father that, but he wouldn't give away his identity. “What is that you wish so badly that you will do all of this? You’d destroy the world all for a wish, what is it that you want?”

His voice sounded cold even in his own ears, and he could sense the shock coming from Ladybug, even if he didn’t take a glance in her direction. 

Hawk Moth did not respond, as if telling them to give up their miraculouses and he'd show them was not appropriate in the situation. His gaze however gave him away. His normal malicious look was soft, almost heartbroken and Chat couldn’t help but stare at his father in pity, even if he knew he shouldn’t. His eyes were the same as when Adrien’s mother was brought up in conversation. 

Oh. 

Chat didn’t mean to say it, but just lower than a whisper, he spoke. “You’re trying to bring mother back.”

His ring beeped; he had used Cataclysm a little earlier but at that point it didn’t matter if his disguise fell, anyone with half a brain already knew who he was. 

“Nathalie,” Chat sounded almost desperate, “why didn't you stop him?”

Ladybug didn’t hear Mayura respond, instead glancing towards both of the Agrestes as if she wasn’t quite sure what to say. 

It was all far too much for her. 

It seemed the whole of the Agreste family was here, but that meant Adrien was Chat Noir. She didn’t know what to think about that. 

It didn’t matter what she thought right now anyway. 

Because Chat’s ring continued beeping quickly; he had less than 30 seconds. 

His black suit was wisping away with ease and mere seconds later Adrien Agreste stood in front of them all. 

He fell to the ground, but not from tiredness or weakness. It was in sorrow, a helplessness Marinette hoped she'd never have to see. 

She did not dwell on the thought of her partner crying because it tore her up from the inside. Instead she rushed over and touched him on the shoulder, gently. 

Adrien looked up and Marinette couldn’t stand the sadness in his eyes, wide and terrified. 

So she hugged him. Her arms fell around his back and she let him cry softly into her shoulder. Slowly Adrien wrapped his arms around Ladybug and they sat in a quiet embrace. Marinette was finally hit with the weight of everything. Chat was Adrien. 

Her partner was also the person she fell in love with. She couldn’t be more lucky. 

Unfortunately, the same couldn’t be said for Adrien. 

It was odd, Adrien and Chat Noir’s personalities were far apart. The realization dawned on her; it was because Adrien couldn't be himself. He did have his Chat moments, and that’s when he seemed happiest.

Chat Noir was an escape. He needed to be Chat Noir. It was a good thing, deep down inside he already was. 

Adrien heard a gentle whisper in his ear, the soft and loving voice belonging to his Lady. “It’s gonna be alright, _ mon chaton. _ Even without the mask and suit, you’re still Chat, and no one can take that away from you.”

He slowly let go from the hug and smiled, just a quirk of the lips but it was something. Ladybug wiped the tears from his eyes with her thumb. 

“Go get them, Chat. You may not wield a physical weapon but you wield words, and sometimes that’s all it takes.”

Adrien stood up, feeling out of place on the Eiffel Tower as just his civilian self, but Ladybug was right, no matter what, he was Chat Noir. 

He knew he couldn’t convince his father of anything, once he was down a path he was down it ‘till the end. So he turned to Mayura. 

“Why?” It was a simple question that carried thousands along with it, among them was ‘why are you doing this?’ or ‘why didn’t you stop him?’ 

“Mother wouldn’t want this. She wouldn’t want the both of you to go through this for her. You’ve hurt so many, including me.”

The impact was instant, Nathalie trembled and glanced at Hawk Moth, whose eyes were wide. Adrien still meant something to his father, enough for him to drop Ladybug in order to save him. 

Adrien didn’t get the chance today anything more, the police forces swarmed around the Eiffel Tower in helicopters. Neither Hawk Moth nor Mayura ran. Everyone knew their identities; it was no use to to try to escape, they would be found. 

The police glanced at Adrien, some of them moving closer, most likely to offer a ride home. Marinette could tell he didn’t want to go back home. So she stepped up to the police men and gave a wide smile. “I’m sure you have to deal with Hawk Moth and Mayura, I can bring Adrien somewhere safe.”

Adrien looked at her thankfully. He latched onto Ladybug’s neck with a trusting ease, and they were off. 

-

Marinette decided that she really wasn’t thinking. She hadn’t been sure where to take him so she subconsciously went home, not fully aware of it until she set Adrien down on the balcony area just above her room. Marinette almost smacked herself in the face, but she knew the identity of Chat now, it was only fair that he knew her civilian identity. 

Adrien looked at the balcony in confusion. “This is Marinette's house. You’ll transform back soon m’lady, it isn’t wise to stay.”

Ladybug smiled, “I know your identity, it’s only fair you know mine. Tikki, spots off!” 

When she was back in her civilian clothes she looked at Adrien nervously. 

He smiled gently. “I’m glad it’s you.”

“Huh?”

“It makes sense, you’re just as kind and amazing outside of the mask. That, and I’m glad it was someone I know.”

Marinette blushed at Adrien’s kind words. “Thank you, kitty.”

“Of course, bugaboo.”

They stood in silence, but Marinette didn’t find it awkward, instead it was calming. A gentle breath after a long day, like a field of flowers. The breeze ruffled their hair gently, playing with it like a laughing child. 

Both Adrien and Marinette smiled; it was over, even if it was just for a little bit. Paris still needed Chat Noir and Ladybug but hopefully it would be a while before the next big supervillain. 

“Shall we go into your room, m’lady?”

Marinette nodded, internally glad she had finally decided to take down the majority of his photos a month or so ago. 

When they entered her room they found two clean white mugs filled with hot chocolate and marshmallows. It was warm and sweet, and the feeling of the hot liquid down her throat was welcomed. 

Her desk also held three plates, two of them had a chocolate croissant and two macarons. The last one held some smaller macrons along with some cheese and berries. 

They ate the treats and chatted, before taking a much needed nap.

Paris would be safe while they slept. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments are very appreciated


End file.
